Moving On
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: During All Stars, Sierra finds herself losing her passion for Cody. After talking to Zoey, she realises that she likes someone else, Scott! How will Sierra react? And is Scott willing to give her a chance? Scoterra (Scott/Sierra). Written for Scoterra Day.


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another Scoterra fic, because at the _Total Drama Writer's Forum, _we have made today Scoterra day, which is why some other authors have written Scoterra fics as well.**

**Explanation aside, I hope you enjoy the fic! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Scoterra would become canon during _All Stars._**

* * *

Moving On

Sierra mulled over her thoughts in her head as she relaxed in the spa in the hotel with the rest of her team. The challenge that day was very taxing on Sierra, even though she had Cody as motivation, even if he wasn't physically there with her.

Sierra sighed. She loved Cody, but her feelings for him were fading. She had no idea what to do about it, since he wasn't there with her.

Zoey, who had been lounging in a chair nearby, heard Sierra's sigh and called out to her, and Sierra turned to face the red haired girl.

"Are you okay? You seem down." Zoey asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, but I just don't feel what I used to feel for Cody anymore. It's like he's not interesting anymore. I mean, I still want to be in his life, but I don't want to marry him, you know?" Sierra admitted, feeling relieved to tell someone about it. Zoey picked up on Sierra's relief and had an idea.

"Hey, Sierra! Do you want to talk about it? Maybe we can figure out why you don't feel the same anymore?" Zoey suggested, her face lighting up in excitement. Sierra's face lit up also, excited to have someone to talk to about her problems with.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Sierra replied, squealing in her excitement. Zoey gave her an odd look, so Sierra decided that she should calm down. "Sorry, I just don't do this often! I really only have my mum to talk to."

"I know how you feel! I only have my mum, too! All the girls in my neighbourhood are obsessed with their looks and can't hold a conversation without reapplying make up every ten seconds." Zoey admitted, sighing. "But enough about me! Do you think there's a reason why you could be feeling different about Cody?"

"I have a theory, but it's a little embarrassing…" Sierra revealed, sighing. Zoey put a hand on Sierra's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Zoey promised. Sierra returned her smile, before taking in a breath.

"I think I might like someone else." Sierra admitted, blushing as images of the person appeared in her head. Zoey's face lit up, intrigued by Sierra's blush.

"Ooh, really? Who is it? Are they on the island? It looks like you like them a lot!" Zoey asked, eyes lit up in excitement. Sierra sighed at Zoey's reaction.

"Yes, they're on the island. I have no idea why I like him, he seems mean, but maybe he's nice on the inside?" Sierra explained, her feelings for this person completely baffling to her.

"Oh, so they're a Villain, then? Who is it?" Zoey asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Sierra sighed in defeat, Zoey hanging on her every word. "It's… Scott." Zoey's face dropped, her expression now slightly defensive.

"You like him? Why? He's a nasty boy!" Zoey exclaimed, shocked at Sierra's interest in him.

"I don't know. I guess he seems cute when he's scared, and I like his freckles, and I just want to hold him…" Sierra admitted, blushing as she revealed this information.

"Well, I admit that he does seem nicer this season… I guess it would be possible for you to pursue him." Zoey sighed. Sierra's eyes widen and she squeals, hugging Zoey and jumping up and down, forcing Zoey to jump with her. Noticing Zoey's discomfort, Sierra stops jumping, a sheepish expression now on her face.

"Sorry, I'm easily excitable. Now, do you have anyone you like, other than Mike?" Sierra asked, excited that Zoey thought they could work. Sierra was determined to have Scott notice her tomorrow.

"Well, I can't help it, but I think Duncan's really hot…"

The next day, Sierra woke up feeling happy. She wanted to have Scott look at her, let alone talk to her, and this filled her with energy. She squealed to herself as she went around her room, preparing for the day. Unfortunately for her, someone else did not feel happy this morning.

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to sleep…" Courtney yelled, putting her pillow over her ears to block out Sierra's voice.

"I'm sorry, Courtney, but I'm happy today! Not only is there no challenge today, but it's sunny and beautiful outside!" Sierra explained, putting on some perfume. Courtney stared at her in disbelief.

"How could you call this place beautiful? I can't wait until this season is over and I can leave with the million in my hands!" Courtney exclaimed. Sierra sighed and looked out the window. Even though they were forced to compete by a sadistic host, Sierra still thought the landscape was beautiful.

"I've never been here before now, so I'm still able to think that it's nice here." Sierra explained, trying to justify her views of Wawanakwa. Courtney continued to look at Sierra oddly.

"Are you wearing perfume? Why do you need that?" Courtney asked, sniffing the air. Sierra blushed.

"I'm trying to impress someone. Is that so wrong?" Sierra replied, glaring at Courtney. Courtney's eyes widened.

"I think you've gone insane. First, you think it's beautiful here, and now you want to impress someone that isn't Cody? Who are you?" Courtney deduced, snapping her fingers. Sierra groaned in frustration and left the room.

While storming away from Courtney, Sierra was thinking. Was it really that surprising that she didn't want to impress Cody anymore? She wasn't that obsessed… Was she?

She wasn't looking where she was going, so she bumped into someone and fell down, letting out an 'oomph!' as she was winded from the impact. The person she bumped into offered her their hand and Sierra, disoriented, took the hand and the person pulled her up.

Internally, Sierra hoped it was Scott holding her hand. Externally, she was disappointed when she saw it was Duncan, a concerned look on his face, but she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that Scott was with him, a smirk on his face. Sierra couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Are you okay? You look rather red." Duncan asked, letting Sierra's hand go. Sierra turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Sierra replied, embarrassed that Duncan noticed her blushing.

"Alright. See you later, I guess." Duncan said, turning to leave, Scott following him. Sierra didn't miss him looking back, however, and sending her a wink. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

Later in the day, Sierra and Zoey were relaxing on the beach when they heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Sierra almost swooned when she saw that it was Scott, and that he was only wearing red boardshorts, meaning she could gaze at his chest.

"What do you want, Scott?" Zoey asked, irritated by their visitor. Sierra almost snapped at her for addressing Scott that way, but she managed to restrain herself. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to speak to Sierra here, if you don't mind." Scott replied, using the same tone as Zoey, which irritated her further. Sierra, however, was squealing inside.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Sierra asked in disbelief, a light blush coming on her cheeks. She noticed Zoey smirking at her from the corner of her eye, and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Let's go somewhere else." Scott said, offering Sierra his hand. As Sierra took it, she could swear she felt electricity run down her arm from her hand, and blushed heavily as he helped her up. Zoey waved to Sierra as they walked further down the beach, and Sierra waved back. Scott stopped when Zoey was out of hearing range and turned to face Sierra.

"Well, it seems that you like someone, huh?" Scott asked rhetorically, and Sierra was shocked at his bluntness.

"Um, yeah. Don't you know that I like Cody?" Sierra replied, rolling her eyes. Scott sighed.

"Not him, I mean the other person. On the Villains team?" Scott reminded her, even though she knew what he meant. Sierra couldn't help but blush.

"Maybe I do, but why would I tell you? So you can use it against me?" Sierra accused, pointing a finger at Scott. Scott held his hands up in defence.

"Calm down, Sierra! How do you know that the person doesn't feel the same way?" Scott asked, smirking at Sierra. Sierra gasped.

"You do?" Sierra asked, before covering her mouth, eyes wide and blush a deep red. Scott's smirk grew wider.

"I knew it! You do like me!" Scott laughs, causing Sierra to blush since she loved hearing him laugh. Scott calms down after a while.

"But seriously, I do think you're nice, and maybe we could be something more than friends?" Scott admits, suddenly shy and boyish. Sierra blushed at his admission.

"Really? I would be honoured to be your girlfriend, Scottykins!" Sierra exclaimed before grabbing Scott and hugging him. Stunned at first, Scott returns the hug after a few seconds. When Sierra lets go, she sees that Scott has raised an eyebrow.

"Please, don't call me 'Scottykins' in front of anyone else, okay? That would be embarrassing…" Scott asked, blushing slightly.

"Aww, is Scotty embarrassed at my actions?" Sierra asked in a condescending tone, a grin on her face.

"Not embarrassed enough to reject you of this." Scott said, before pulling Sierra towards him and kissing her. After the initial shock, Sierra reciprocates, and when they pull apart, they are both blushing, but have smiles on their faces.

In the background, Sierra noticed Zoey jumping excitedly, but she decides not to tell Scott. Instead, she grabs his hand.

"Want to go for a walk?" Sierra asked, smiling widely.

"Sure, let's change first, though." Scott answers, smiling back at Sierra. They walk back to the cabins hand in hand, enjoying the other's presence.

Sierra smiled, and hoped that this relationship with Scott could last; because she was feeling the happiest she had ever been, even happier than when she was with Cody.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review and tell me what you think of Scoterra! Most of us at the forum like it, so if you like it, expect more! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
